It's Just a Wedding
by cldragon0E
Summary: Bones/In Plain Sight/The Closer Cross-over, It's Fritz's brother's wedding and to Marshall sister who dated Booth. However, the wedding is taken hostage while Brenda's daughter comes to settle with Brenda....Annabelle Johnson is my character. Updated!
1. Chapter 1

_It's just a wedding_

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part One_

_Mary was having enough of Marshall telling the back-story of his sister's nuptials and was getting more tired about Marshall bitching about Booth, the man who almost married his sister. "Shut up!" Mary yelled and added, "If you say one more thing, I'm going to bitch-slapped you." "It seems that you still harbor dis-place anger." Marshall said and Mary responded, "You think." Mary still had Brandi and Jinx, her mother living at the house, she gave them a project to fix her house while she goes to the wedding. Now she would have rather stay at the house. Bones was also getting tired of booth ranting about Marshall and was trying her best to not strangle Booth, she was thinking about not seeing Zach as the killer, however…."Shut up!" Bones yelled and added, "Why didn't you just married her?" Booth gave the reason and said, "I want you to realize that it's over and if you say one more thing…." Bones was calm and said, "I would have chosen someone who knows how to used a sniper, someone who has saved my life and someone who took a bullet for me, you would have been the logical choice.." Booth smiled. _

_After the murder of Sanchez's brother, Brenda was feeling like opening up and so Fritz sat down with her. "I have a daughter who doesn't like me very much because of Pope and what we had. She was very angry with me that I was with a married man and so that's why I'm hesitant about children. You and our professions make enemies and I'm so scared to get that call." Brenda said and Fritz was beginning to understand and they had a long talk, Brenda agreed to be open to the idea. Fritz was making progress. _


	2. Chapter 2

_It's Just A Wedding_

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part Two_

_Annabelle Johnson was in the taxi cab. "You know you look like a movie star." The taxi cab driver said and Annabelle ignored it. She looked over the directions from the exit of the airport to her mother's work and realizes that the cabbie has made the actual drive. "You know I could…" Taxi Cab said and Annabelle responded, "Drive to my mama's work, she would be Deputy Chief Brenda Leigh Johnson and hates it when her only daughter has to text her, hates it…." Annabelle was going to see her mother after four years when she left for college and Brenda to Los Angeles. _

_Fritz and Brenda went to the Church; Fritz introduced Jake to Brenda, his brother and met his soon-to be wife. Marshall introduced himself, "My brother is the guardian of the helpless and all-around losers." Marshall's sister said. "This is my partner Mary." She introduced herself and Brenda remembers reading something about her being kidnapped. "You look very well giving the circumstances you were presently in." Brenda said and Mary responded, "Yeah, thanks. S JusDeputy Chief Brenda Leigh Johnson, your legendary let's say people shutter in fear of you and I can't see it with an accent like that." Mary said in a defensive mode then walked away. _

_Annabelle went upstairs and Seg. Gabriel asked, "May I help you?" Annabelle took off her glasses and with her thick southern accent. "You are hot…" Annabelle said and added, "I'm here to see my mother…" Gabriel knew it was Brenda's child, "I would then like Chief Pope to be in front of me too." _


	3. Chapter 3

_It's just A wedding_

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part Three_

_As the Western music played in the background, Booth and Marshall were face to face. "Booth." Marshall said and added, "It confuses me, why are you here? My sister is not marrying you." "She invited me." Booth said and Marshall responded, "My sister is a good person and you are still a major asshole." Booth walked in his face and said, "Well, this asshole has to play you back…." "Okay, guys, this is a wedding not a boxing match." Bones said and Mary responded, "You're the writer, Mary, I'm Marshall's partner." Bones and Mary shook hands. They were actually connecting very well and as Fritz was trying to break the gentlemen up. Brenda was wandering around; she was looking at the decorations and knew what not to make her wedding look like. She did turned to see a woman on the cell phone with black gloves and she remember seeing eight others, Brenda walked and maybe Brenda was jumping the gun. The phone rang and she promised no work, her team could do it without her. It was about Fritz and the wedding. _

_Booth was on one side and Marshall on the other side. "Jake seems really in love of her." Fritz said and Brenda responded, "Yeah." "It looks….nice." Bones said and added, "It looks like….a magazine page." Booth laughed and said, "Yeah it does." "I worry about my sister with a husband who's brother is an F.B.I agent, two departments of siblings, it's never good." Marshall said and Mary responded, "If it doesn't work out, we could make sure Booth never hears about it." Mary then smiled and added, "We could send Brandi to keep him busy. She seems to connect with authority people very well." Marshall gave that look. Annabelle opens the door to see Chief Pope. _


	4. Chapter 4

_It's just a Wedding_

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part Four_

_Four years ago…._

"_I don't want to know him, I don't want to know the fact that you are the other woman where you flipped when daddy did the same thing!" Annabelle yelled and Brenda responded, "I could understand that you are upset but I'm the adult." "You are hypocrite, you are a hypocrite! You taught never to judge unless you have proof. Item number one, Daddy cheated on you with another woman and item number two, you are the other woman to another marriage. You don't tell him about me, I want him to know that you lost something because I'm moving out. Go ahead and be the woman who got the position because she used to sleep with the boss!" Annabelle said and she got a slap for it._

_Fifteen minutes later from the last chapter….._

_Annabelle walks in and stare at him. "You knew my mother intimately." Annabelle said with a snarl in her voice and added, "My mother, my friend deserve better than to be a mid-life crisis for man who doesn't understand the concept to love and honor." "You must be Brenda's daughter, this is a shock." Pope said and Annabelle responded, "Good." Gabriel walked in, "Deputy Chief Johnson just called there's a hostage situation at a church, she's there." _

_Present…_

_Nine women with ski mask and guns were pointing over the crowd and the bride with groom. Booth, Marshall, Mary, Firtz, Bones and Brenda had their guns pointed. The head woman spoke, "Put the guns down, no one is dying but one." "That's going to be a problem if it's my sister." Marshall said and the head woman spoke again, "I want the groom." "That would also be a problem, the groom is my brother." Fritz said and the woman spoke again, "One person's death for hundred, the minute you pulled the trigger, I become public enemy number one and we are experts on pulling triggers like the six of you but there's innocence around you, except one." _


	5. Chapter 5

_It's Just A Wedding_

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part Five_

"_I'm going to ask you to put down your guns, I will not shoot. I know the consequences and I will ask for one thing. I want you to tell your officers about Kenny Mac Lowe, it was rule as a suicide and if you could proof it was, I will surrender but if there's other proof, I pulled the trigger and he dies." Head woman said and Brenda was caught…_

_Annabelle quietly said, "My mother is in a hostage situation and you know her tempter for someone to tell her what to do." "We have a counter-terrotism group which is us, we are trained to do this." Gabriel said and then there was a call. It was Brenda, she gave the details of the case and Annabelle asked for the phone…"Mama." Annabelle said like she was ten and Brenda responded, "Annabelle Johnson, what are you doing?" "If you don't get out of this safely, I will spit on your grave and I will never forgive you. That's the deal." Annabelle said and then gave the phone back. _

_Mary and Bones were looking over the situation as they kept their guns up, they whisper. "They know the rules, they could be…" Bones said and Mary responded, "Miltary, they are military and so…." "Here's a _

_theory, what if the husband threw Fritz's name around and they covered it up?" Bones asked and Mary responded, "What do you based the theory on?" "They know the rules, if you know the rules and execute, first you make sure the rules are known and if we break them, we would still feel the same heat as they would but less." Bones said and Mary responded, "You are brilliant." _


	6. Chapter 6

_It's Just A Wedding_

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part Six_

"_Okay, can I talk to my…" Fritz was about to asked…"Not a part of the rules." Head woman said and Fritz asked, "What is she talking about?" Jake said nothing and added, "Jake." "I don't know this bitch!" Head woman was about to fire. "You'll break the rules!" Bones yelled and the head woman stopped, "Rules." "The L.A.P.D made a bad call and you feel they broke the rules, if you break them, you are no better." Bones said with her gun up and Head woman said, "Good point." _

_Brenda walked in and with Rule one out the window. "Can you tell me what happened?" Brenda asked and Head woman said, "My brother is gay and he met Jake on a chat room, they had no sexual contact but my brother found out about Jake being engaged…." "Wait, did you know about this?" Marshall asked and sis responded, "After Booth!" Marshall turned to Booth and he was quiet, Bones just shook her head. Fritz responded, "He wouldn't do that and he's not gay." _

_The squad works it and Gabriel was Brenda for once. "The body has yet to be ready for a funeral, the cuts say that he did not cut his wrist because of the angle and it's said that, he was brutally cut…" Lt. Flynn said Gabriel looked at the picture…Brenda got the pictures transfer to the phone…_


	7. Chapter 7

_It's just a Wedding_

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part Seven_

_Mary had her turned at bat. "How do you know your brother was lying?" Mary asked and got up, "As your brother ever been in trouble." Mary asked and the head woman didn't responded, "Okay, if you're going to hold up a wedding, responded." Bones caught on, "She seems very close to her family, I mean it's not like a family member would lie to a sibling." Bones said and Mary responded, "How do you know?" "I have a good family that we would never lie to….." Bones said and Mary laughed then walked to Bones and whispered, "Tazer gun.." Bones looked down and no one's eyes of the enemy saw it…._

"_My brother is innocence in this." Fritz said and Head woman screamed, "Shut up! Not true! One for a hundred, those are the rules." Chief Johnson walked in and then she had a no-win situation. _

_Ten minutes ago…._

"_Chief, we have a tape of a 911 call and It was bury heavier. Someone in our department buried it." Seg. Gabriel said and Lt. Daniels added, "Chief, we have evidence to believe that….." Brenda paused and then said, "Okay…" _

_Present…_

"_Now I know that the F.B.I are a close family, if one would to show favor to another…" Brenda said and Mary Responded, "Back to that family thing, how much do you know about your brother?" Brenda picked it up and said, "F.B.I is very hostile about one of there own being killed." Mary got a clue and Brenda looked at her, "Someone in my department hid the evidence of the tape as a favor to an agent that Fritz met three hours ago who two days ago didn't convicting someone near a state near the border." Brenda said and added, "That agent covered it up." "Take me…" Mary said and added, "One for hundred." _


	8. Chapter 8

_It's Just a Wedding_

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part Eight_

"_Your brother was murdered…." Brenda said and the head woman responded, "So it was…" "It was done by an F.B.I agent, the cover-up, he knows" Head woman said and Brenda nodded to them, "Let these people go…" Mary said and added, "I will take you to him." Head woman said and added, "If this is a joke…" Bones caught on and she knew that Jake had done it, it was brilliant take that one out of the equation and Bones jokes about the sniper gun Booth carries….."Wait!" Bones said and added, "I have to go to the bathroom. I'm pregnant and after seeing that obviously I have no competition from the bride coming back in Booth's life. I need Booth." Bones held her stomach and Booth ran to her, Head woman barked out they could go. The head woman knew that Booth weren't carried his sniper gun with him._

_As they would about to leave the building, Bones told Booth to go on outside and Bones duck out on the side of the room… Mary being a Marshall always knows to know her surroundings at all times and so she knew where to go, where not to go. There were nine women and what she knew of Bones, she knew that Bones was lying through her teeth and she was going to be there. Brenda text Gabriel and her team would get into position…._


	9. Chapter 9

_It's Just an Wedding_

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part Nine_

_Mary was being brought out down the hall while Bones followed in the background and then she made the slightest noise. The group stopped Mary head butted one behind her, Bones attacked from behind and Mary joined the fight as well, they were outnumbered till Marshall came and the others knew to get out of there… They were told to freeze as they got outside but they didn't and Booth made sure they paid for it. The leader was the last one left and she surrenders. _

"_You kick ass, very nice." Mary said and Marshall looked at Bones, "It's her way of saying thank you for helping." Marshal translated…Bones nodded and Brenda was reading the leader her rights as she made her way outside… "Good job Booth." Fritz said and Booth responded, "Thank you agent Howard." Fritz knows that there won't be a reception. Brenda looked and Annabelle came out. The Johnson girls looked at each other and Annabelle said, "Mama, I know we haven't…" "Young lady, we have things to work out." Brenda said and they hugged each other, Annabelle broke down because she almost lost her mother and Brenda with Fritz walked to her squad. "Sergeant Gabriel, I guess the adjustment was a good idea." Brenda said and added, "This is my daughter…" "She's also the featherweight champion of the world." Sanchez said with a smile he cracked for the first time ever since the death of his brother because he remembered he bet money on her. Brenda smiled and then gave her daughter that look..Annabelle responded, "I wanted to tell you about that mama." Gabriel jokingly share, "I know that look, that's not a good look." _

_Fritz busted Jake but was proud of Brenda for not closing it and giving Fritz the chance to take care of it. Annabelle looked at the house and her mother came in. "Featherweight champion, daughter, how long have you been?" Brenda asked and Annabelle responded, "Daddy plus you and I was a fast learner plus I broke my trainer's nose…" That was another subject…._


	10. Chapter 10

_It's just a Wedding_

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_**Author's notes: This will be the beginning of a series between me and Chosen2007, the re-birth of the soundtrack of Terror crimes with the storyline from the story….Sountrack of Terror Crimes belongs to Chosen2007 and he gave me his blessing**_

_Part Ten_

_It was five days later, the shoot-out at the mall and the death of Sanchez…Brenda and her team was in mourning because Sanchez had saved Provenza and Annabelle had met them at the hospital. Bones and Booth had heard about the gun-fight, they were staying in Los Angeles for a week because of another case that had them come back. Annabelle pulled her mother to the side and said this, "Mama, I have something to tell you and I didn't realize till yesterday…There's another leader to E.E and her name is…" Annabelle said and Brenda responded, "There's another one…" "Mama, there's own movement of them." Annabelle said and then she pulled out an envelope. "When I hated you mama, I wanted to move I was better than you and so as I was putting myself through the ranks, Eliza Case approached me about this…." Brenda opened up the letter and read it… "She was persistent in more ways than one but I didn't go that way…." Annabelle said and added, "I could help you mama and worked on our relationship as well.. There are districts in Washington, New Mexico, California and New York. There's more…" Annabelle shows a web print-out. "There were such things as the soundtrack of Terror crimes" Annabelle _

_said and Brenda looked at them…."It was connected through New York and Seattle, they have stopped but Eliza talked about them." Annabelle said and Brenda looked up, "I could help you mama." Annabelle said quietly….._

_Eliza told Annabelle all of this because she knew Annabelle would be loyal to her mother and her work, she wanted Brenda Leigh Johnson and anyone she get in contact with to have a fighting chance….._


End file.
